I am now the President of Ultimate Mario Fanon Wiki:Ultimate Mario Fanon Wiki Archive:May 3 2014
Blog Post made by UTG with his Ultimate Toad Gamer 2 account Fellow users if Ultimate Mario Fanon Wiki, as you probably know, I am Jacob Harrison, a nephew of UMG(who's name is Kyle Harrison). I have officially become the President of Ultimate Mario Fanon Wiki and I have chosen by younger brother Louis Harrison who's first account was User:Ultimate Goomba Gamer before the wikia global account ban incident of December 2013, to be the Vice President of Ultimate Mario Fanon Wiki which means that in case I do something, he would temporarily take over. And as you know ever since the incident in December 2013 in which I discovered that UMG made a Sockpuppet account called User:Mario 2124 and made a game on Fantendo that insulted the Harrison Family that made them the main antagonists and bringing me into a conflict on Fantendo because I made an angry blog post asking for the game to be deleted, I have been rebelling against UMG on this wiki and more details if the entire Mario 2124 incident and the reasons why UMG was bad is explained Here. But a lot of important stuff has been happening that made a change to the entire situation. You see, during the time Fantendo was invading Ultimate Mario Fanon Wiki to overthrow UMG, UMG wanted a user name User:Meme911 to support his side and oppose Arend and the other fantendo leaders so he Contacted Meme 911 on a day with Bowser Jr Wiki and tried to convince him to join his side of the conflict. His plan didn't go quite the way he expected. Meme didn't join his side of the war but instead told UMG that he would stop fighting UMG if UMG agreed with some terms to unban the users UMG banned here. UMG was faced with a difficult decision. His options were to either accept the terms Meme offered with would prevent Meme from going to war against UMG or risk the possibility of the war continued by unbanning the Fantendo users that he suspects are a threat to Ultimate Mario Fanon Wiki. He tried to come up with an idea for an Ultimate Compromise in which both him and Meme911 would accept but he had a hard time coming up with one. Then important things have happened which was explained Here in a message I set to Meme 911 on a day with bowser Jr wiki after UMG sent his messages. So after reading what was in the link provided, you now know that UMG had broken both his arms and legs and also fractured his head. He went to the hospital and had lots of surgery. He returned from the hospital on Thursday May 1st 2014 and now has a wheelchair and his arms are in a cast and the top on his head is wrapped in a cast aslo and It will take a long time for him to recover. He was fined for driving dangerously and accidentally destroying property. So anyway, I consolidated my power and I am now the president of Ultimate Mario Fanon Wiki, and hopefully I will be able to keep the position by preventing the corrupt UMG from returning to power. And I will make a change to this wiki. You see, under the corrupt rule of UMG, what he did that was corrupt was Sockpuppeting. So therefore I will liberate the corruption of this wiki by making a rule on the List of Rules against Sockpuppeting.